


A Day for Tricksters

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools' Day, Birthday, Birthday Party, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor realizes that Midgardians celebrate birthdays every year, on a particular date, unlike Aesir. He also realizes that Loki doesn't have a birthday. So he picks one for him.</p><p>"If this first of April is a day for tricksters, what better day for Loki?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingLoptr (Aestridr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/gifts).



> Written for Kingloptr, who is celebrating her birthday today (Happy Birthday!) and wanted to see fic where Loki's birthday is celebrated on April Fools' Day. I couldn't resist. I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Extra Note:** There are pranks in here involving cockroaches and snakes, and also Thor gets a bloody nose. Just to forewarn any peeps with phobias.

The topic comes up when Thor notices a new bracelet on Natasha's wrist and pays her a compliment.

"Thank you," she says, playing with the silver chain now that Thor has brought it to the forefront of her mind. "It's not new actually, I just haven't had the chance to wear it much. Barton got it for me on my birthday."

Thor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I did not realize that Barton was present the day of your birth. You do have a very special connection."

Natasha blinks at him, confused. Tony has also overheard and is similarly trying to process Thor's logic. Then he bursts into laughter. "Good one, Thor. That's a joke, right?"

Now Thor is confused. "I do not understand."

Natasha has already figured out the problem, and skips ahead to the resolution. "Midgardians, we celebrate our birthdays once a year. On the date that we were born. Usually your friends and family give you presents."

"Oh," Thor says, and Natasha nods.

"Wait, you guys don't celebrate birthdays?" Tony exclaims.

"Why would they?" Natasha answers on Thor's behalf, somewhat heatedly. "They live for thousands of years. For them that would be like having a party every other day."

"Exactly!" Tony shouts excitedly. "And just imagine the gifts!"

"We do... celebrate a nameday," Thor interjects.

"Do you?" Natasha asks, politely.

"Yes. Every two hundred years," Thor adds, and realizes that it is not quite the same. Not when he is amongst mortals.

"Can I RSVP to that?" Tony asks sarcastically. He switches gears when he sees how troubled Thor actually looks, and claps his big friend on the arm. "Cheer up. Tell us your birthday, I'll get you something nice when it comes up."

"I do not know what date my birthday would fall on," Thor says.

"You're kidding." Thor is not kidding. He looks miserable. "You tragic thing. What day does your nameday fall on, then?"

"There is no set day for that," Thor says.

"You're killing me. You're gonna make me cry. Pick a day, okay? We'll celebrate it."

 

\- - - -

Two days later, Thor announces to Tony that he has picked which day he wants his birthday to be. Everyone aside from Natasha is very confused until they remembered that Tony had mentioned that Aesir didn't celebrate their birthdays. ("They don't even know when they were born. Isn't that awful?Think of all the cool free shit he missed out on!")

"Alright, kid, shoot. I'll have Pepper get party supplies," Tony says. And he means it. He'll rent Thor a goddamned clown because this poor fool has a _lot_ to catch up on.

"October the 8th," Thor says, with utmost seriousness.

"What. Why?"

"I think it is a hearty month. I like it," Thor says.

"Thor, we are _way_ past October," Tony says.

Thor doesn't understand Tony's problem with it. "Yes, I am aware."

"That's a good birthday, Thor," Steve says while Tony rubs his hands across his face for about ten minutes.

"Okay," Tony says, giving up. "Put it in the calendar, Jarvis."

 

\- - - - -

 

Months later, Natasha opens up the refrigerator. And screams.

"BARTON, GET THIS SHIT **OUT** OF THE REFRIGERATOR, **_NOW!_** "

Needless to say, everyone's attention is drawn, especially when Clint comes cackling.

"You're the first one to notice that."

"It's not funny it's disgusting!" Natasha says, picking up a container. "Jesus, are you _three?_ What if you'd gotten Bruce with your stupid fake cockroaches?"

" _Fake_ cockroaches?" Clint asks, looking down into the canister.

Natasha follows his gaze and regrets it. The movement of _live_ cockroaches sends her out of her skin. She doesn't even scream, she just flings the container at Clint's head and runs the fuck out of the room.

"Augh! Hey, I had to _rent_ these!" Clint shouts, flinching as his skin crawls and furiously swiping at his hair, but there is nothing on him, just four cockroaches on the floor.

With Natasha gone, Thor, Tony, and Steve finally come to the kitchen to see, although they certainly heard everything.

"That's a terrible prank," Steve says.

"But most humorous," Thor adds. "Those vile things did not touch our food, did they?"

"No, I'm not _that_ cruel," Clint says as he carefully tries to scoop up the bugs.

"You started early," Tony says, admiration in his voice. "Wait until it's actually April Fool's Day, I've got something great planned."

"What is this day of fools?" Thor questions, smiling already at the idea.

"Only the best holiday that isn't a drinking holiday," Tony says. "Well, officially."

"It's a day where everyone tries to play pranks on other people and trick them," Steve says. "Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's not. You're gonna clean the fridge, Clint."

"What? They were in a closed container!" Clint says, snapping the lid back into place to show Steve. "There's nothing wrong with the fridge!"

Steve stares at the container, but he isn't satisfied. "Clean the floor then."

" _Fine_."

"Is there really such a day?" Thor asks. "A day where everyone plays tricks?"

"It's on the calendar," Steve says with a shrug, and Thor knows that he can trust Steve's word.

"This is fantastic news!" Thor bellows, grinning enthusiastically.

Steve is concerned. "I... didn't know you loved pranks so much, Thor."

"Could one's birthday be celebrated on this day? Or is it forbidden?"

"It can't be forbidden, Thor, thousands of screaming infants are born every minute," Tony says. "You want April first, you got it. Jarvis, change Thor's birthday to April first and put a special reminder on it."

"No, no, no, not for myself," Thor shakes his head rapidly. "See, ever since the matter of birthdays came up I realized... Loki does not have a birthday either. I have not had a chance to convince him to choose, but now I know for sure this is the day. There are none who enjoy tricks more than Loki."

"Well... you can't deny that," Steve says.

"I will have to get him gifts, then. How else are birthdays celebrated here?"

"There's... cake," Tony says slowly. "Are you serious about throwing him a birthday party? Last time we ran into him, he glued your hand to a flagp... I'm seeing the point now."

"Yes, see. There are none who enjoy tricks more than my brother," Thor says. "If this first of April is a day for tricksters, what better day for Loki?"

"Okay," Tony agrees, nodding. "I'll help you plan it."

 

\- - - -

 

April first, Loki is bombarded by an unrelenting stream of text messages.

_Loki, I need to speak with you._  
 _Please come to the Avengers Tower._  
 _Loki, I must have words._  
 _This is a matter most urgent._  
 _The tower will be unlocked to you, I promise_  
 _But only for today_  
 _The others have sworn with their pinkies_  
 _It is an honor system here_  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Please answer me at the least._  
 _Are you on your way?_  
 _Brother, Stark has put peanut butter on Mjolnir I will let you punch him for me_

Loki arrives five minutes after the last text message, smirking as he walks into the tower. He plans to hold his brother to that last promise. As Thor had said, no alarm sounds and even Jarvis is silent as he struts into the building. But, the room seems abandoned, and somewhat dark...

"SURPRISE!"

The Avengers do their best to be enthusiastic, but Thor outshines them by far when he leaps out of his hiding place. He is also the closest to a very startled Loki, and therefore is the one that gets punched right in the face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tony shouts, while Thor holds his bloody nose and Loki flounders, bewildered, summoning daggers to his hands. Natasha is already sighing and loading her gun, ready for a fight.

"Cool it, Chris Brown, we're not doing the Lex Luthor/Justice League thing today," Tony says.

"This was an ambush!" Loki accuses, although no one has actually made a step in his direction since they jumped out of hiding places. He keeps sparing a look at Thor, and the drops of blood on the floor, but otherwise he is completely paranoid, darting his eyes to each team member like a terrified deer.

"No," Tony groans, rubbing his face in his hands. "This was a surprise party. I should have never agreed to this. I should have never eagerly _enabled_ this idea. I should have known this would end with blood stains in my carpet."

"A party?" Loki repeats doubtfully.

"For you. A featht," Thor lisps from behind his cupped hands.

"Thor wanted to throw you a birthday party," Natasha explains, her gun pointed at Loki. "It's a tradition here. Once a year, the date of your birth."

"You are such a sentimental fool," Loki says to Thor disdainfully. "I do not have a date of birth."

"Neither do I, but I thought we could..."

"You have a date of birth," Loki corrects, scowling at his brother.

"I do?"

" _Yes_ , you idiot. Just because it isn't celebrated doesn't mean it isn't remembered. In the hall of records, there are books. Everyone's date of birth is recorded there."

"Awkward," Clint whispered.

"Except that, _I_ was adopted, so I don't _have_ a known birthday," Loki says, bitter again. "You idiot. At least I got to _punch_ someone, as you promised."

"I know that, Loki," Thor says, lowering his hands. He looks sad. He sniffles to keep blood from welling in his nose. "I thought that today could be your birthday."

"If this is what it entails, I’ll have no part of your wretched celebrations, thank you," Loki says.  
"Well, there was a pony but you took too long to show up so Mr. Snuffles had to go home," Clint explains, and Loki stares at him like he can’t believe what just came out of his mouth. Because he can’t.

"There were also gifts that I intended to give you," Thor says, disappointed.

Loki’s eyes are suddenly bright, ever the magpie that Thor remembers. He accosts his brother with an outstretched hand. “Give them to me and be done with it.”

"No way," Natasha blurts out, angry. "You get your gifts /if/ you stay and enjoy your damn party that Thor talked us into. If not, you vanish your ass out of here before I shoot you and you get nothing."

Loki crinkles his nose as his weighs his options. Gifts, or a bullet in his ass. “Why should I stay?”

"'I made a cake," Steve says.

"And there's alcohol," Tony adds.

"Because I would like that you did," Thor says quietly.

"Okay," Loki says. He lets his summoned daggers disappear back to whence they came. "Okay. I will stay. Because there is alcohol," he adds almost defensively.

"Alright," Tony grins. "The bar’s open."

 

\- - - -

 

After the short… stand off… they all decide that drinks would be good. Tony shows off his bar skills, making extra potent drinks for the three super dorks, Steve, Thor, and Loki. They all have at least one, and Loki makes Thor sit down on a stool so he can mend his broken nose. He doesn’t apologize, but his fingers are gentle and his magic takes away the pain.

"I notice we are short one person," Loki says. "Will the Hulk also be crashing in sometime to shout ‘surprise’?"

"No, we gave Banner the day off," Natasha says. "There's no way we'd take that risk."

"Afraid I would unleash the monster again?" Loki smirks, eager to play on her fears.

"I'm much more afraid of Tony and that idiot _Barton_."

"What?" Loki narrows his eyes. "Why would your teammates provoke each other?"

"It is a day of tricks," Thor says. "This holiday."

"Is _that_ why the archer is missing an eyebrow?"

Thor bursts out laughing. "Aye, you should have seen it, brother! There was such a fireball."

"A day in which all of you turn at each other throats, and _I_ am given tribute? Oh, I like this," Loki says, and Thor is beaming with joy.

\- - - - -

Thor gives his brother several thoughtful gifts, including a fine pair of fingerless leather gloves, a new dagger that Loki is delighted to find is weighted perfectly, and a ring, the latter of which nobody wants to point out isn't a very brotherly gift. It is a golden band in the shape of a serpent, wrapped around to bite it's own tail.

"It is... it reminded me of your... of the Midgard Serpent," Thor explains.

"Thank you," Loki says, slipping the ring onto different fingers until he finds one where it fits perfectly.

Tony even gifts Loki an electronic device for reading and browsing the internet. He's disappointed when Loki doesn't really do much more than turn it on and off again, and thank him. The joke will come later, when Loki realizes that it is loaded with gay porn and pictures of horses. The joke will be on Tony.

"I got you something, too," Clint says, handing Loki an overly colorful can.

"Peanuts," Loki reads, deadpan. "You really went all out."

"Open it, duh."

Loki stares at Clint doubtfully. He feels the tedious weight of doing things just to please Thor's stupid friends, yet again. He might as well have never left Asgard.

Everyone waits expectantly while Loki pulls the lid off. Clint has had too much to drink and is already laughing. But then the lid is off and nothing happens.

"It is empty. Amazing," Loki says.

"What?! Give me that."

"Perhaps you forgot to refill it after you tricked me," Thor suggests.

Loki shrugs and lets Clint take the can back. The archer is confused, staring into the empty can when suddenly it isn't _empty_ anymore.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Clint yelps, and a flood of snakes come pouring out, hissing and slithering over themselves where they spill onto the floor. Even after he drops the can, they are tumbling out, writhing and trying to get away from each other.

Thor and Loki are laughing like mad men. They are in on it together.

"Really?!" Loki shouts at Clint. "I _invented_ that trick, you dolt."

"Call them off! Some of these are _venomous_ ," Clint cries, trying to step back from them.

"Yes, but all of them are illusions," Loki rolls his eyes, and the snakes disappear in gleams of green light. "What is next?"

\- - - -

An hour later, everyone is very, very drunk.

"Thor... Thor... come here," Tony says, and Thor comes to him, ever curious and trusting in his friends. Tony has a strange tube on his finger, which he points at Thor. "I need you to put your finger in the other end. It's for science."

"Loki... where do... where do chickens come from?" Steve questions, sitting at the bar, his head propper in his hands. He looks truly concerned. "You're old enough, right? You're so old. Were there chicken dinosaurs? Did you make a magic chicken?"

"Thor is a magic chicken," Loki says, and then he can't stop laughing.

"Have we had cake yet?" Clint asks, out of the blue. "Guysss we haven't even had cake yet. It's time for cake."

"Loki!" Thor yells when he notices them all migrate across the room, towards the cake. "Loki, help, I've been enchanted! This device has fused me to the man of iron. Brother. Brother, please." Tony is wheezing.

Loki stumbles over just long enough to grab their hands and stare at the 'device' latched onto Thor's finger. "You're married now," Loki says, nodding to himself. Then he walks away while Thor starts loudly panicking. Tony can't remember what air is.

"Do you want an end piece?" Clint asks when Loki joins him and Natasha at the cake. It has white frosting and green lettering.

"I want the piece with my name on it," Loki says, pointing at the middle of the cake.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Clint starts cutting directly in the middle of the cake.

And it explodes.

Literally.

The cake is burst in half. There is frosting and flecks of marbled cake everywhere. Clint gets the worst of it, but Natasha and Loki get half covered in a spray of frosting. It's even on the ceiling.

"Clint, I hope you have a grave stone picked out, because I am going to kill you," Natasha says.

But Clint isn't laughing. In fact, the only one who is laughing is Steve. He is red in the face and doubled over in pain.

"I hate this holiday," Clint sighs.

"Really?" Loki swipes frosting off of his own face and licks his fingers clean. "I was just thinking we should do this every year."


End file.
